Take Me Away
by Serenity458
Summary: This is just the prolouge.Just an idea that i came up with please read and tell if you want me to continue. Thank you Serenity458
1. Prolouge

Authors' Note: Please take time to read and feel free to give your honest opinions. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters.

Prologue

I was walking down to the park when I bumped into a stranger and I looked up and felt instantly on guard because I found myself looking not only up at someone familiar but my worst enemy Prince Diamond of Nemesis.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention "I said trying to avoid his memorizing gaze.

"That's okay miss apparently my thoughts were elsewhere as well." He replied as he looked at this strange girl who would not look at him directly.

As she started to walk away he thought to himself that the girl looked awfully familiar, like he has seen her somewhere before. Then it dawned on him that she was Sailor Moon aka The Moon Princess. So he slowly started to follow her making sure that she was not aware of his presence.

I was walking home but then I thought I heard the sound of someone following me, so I quickly turned around but found no one. Running into my home I called out "Mama, I am going to go over to Rei's house for a little is that going to be okay!"

"That's okay sweetheart, just make sure to be home early after all it's a school night." She replied from somewhere in the kitchen.

I headed to my bedroom to put away my things while I asked Luna if she could call up the girls for a scouts meeting at Rei's temple, she sat there in shock as I started on my way to Rei's.

Authors Note: To Be Continued If liked.


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Authors' Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Chacaya and DiscontedLlama. I will try my best to take your advise although i would like to inform all readers that I am a beginner writer and am trying my best. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.

**Unexpected Surprises**

I went to Rei's bedroom but all i found was Rei.

" Where is everybody Rei? , I have some important news." I asked.

" Sorry Serena, but we are not used to you calling the meetings to order and actually acting like a real leader." she replied.

I was so stunned that I immediately felt sorry for even asked, but I didn't let her see how her words affected me.

" Well since you put it that way, can you go and do a fire reading before the others get here." I said.

She looked shocked and so did luna who I did not notice until she spoke saying. " Wow Serena you are acting like a leader, lets just hope you can keep it up until we find The Moon Princess."

After that comment I couldn't really keep my composure so i went outside to wait for the other scouts to arrive. As I sat on the steps I thought to myself _" I should probably start studying more and quit acting like such a crybaby. Now I know that that should really surprise the scouts."""_ I laughed at my plan.

I sat up the targets and started to practice my moon tiara, when I noticed that Rei had just barely went into her fire reading room. I sighed and went on practicing thinking that was just a confirmation that i needed to get my act together. I kept at a few more hours when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a brake and come inside to the meeting now." Mina said.

I smiled and walked in to the curious faces of my friends. I focused on Rei first by asking " So Rei did you see anything in your fire reading."

" No Serena, nothing that i thought was important that is there was a black crystal that flashed in and out of view." She answered with what sounded like contempt in her voice.

My fears were realized with that bit of information. " Girls, I bumped into Prince Diamond today." I said.

" How do you know his name Serena!" Rei asked or rather yelled at me.

" I do not know how, I just did as if i remember something from my past about him OK!" I yelled.

Luna looked at me strangely when I realized that Rei didn't yell at me at all. I must be experiencing a new power, " Amy will you please check if there is any activity on the scanner?" I asked.

She opened her mercury scanner and was surprised, " yes in fact there is an attack occurring in less than 10 minutes East from here." she replied in shock.

Before anyone could ask any questions I transformed into Sailor Moon and headed into that direction startling everyone, but they quickly caught up with me. When we reached our destination we found to our surprise that there was only one monster terrifying some pre- school little girls.

" Moon Tiara Magic!" I yelled quickly attacking the monster aiming for its most likely week spot, when it fell into a pile of dust we were all stunned.

" That was to easy." Jupiter said.

When suddenly a loud voice said from behind us, " So you must be the sailor scouts that are also looking for The Moon Princess." We all looked wary at this new comer.

" I don't suppose you know where she is Prince Diamond do you?" I asked. He looked just as stunned as the scouts were when i mentioned his name.

" How do you know my name Sailor Moon would you care to enlighten us to that fact?" He asked.

" I don't really know its like i get these flash backs into my past and I happened across your name." I replied. They all looked at me strangely, when suddenly Prince Diamond was behind me.

He put his arms around my waist and transported us into the air in front of the scouts. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask was there, " You bring her back Diamond!" He shouted.

" No, I think I will keep her, I've been searching for a long time looking for her." he replied.

Then he whispered in my ear," Princess this might be a good time to reveal yourself to them." I was so shocked that he knew my secret. I felt within myself to explore the light that so engulfed my body and transformed me into The Moon Princess that everyone was searching for. I softly floated down but before my feet touched the ground Prince Diamond took me once again into his arms.

" I bet they are pretty mad at you now that they know." He whispered into my ear.

I looked at my scouts and they all looked surprised but called out to me, " Serenity, we already knew you were the princess and we are not angry with you!"

I was surprised at this and tried even more to get out of Prince Diamond arms that was until he whispered " If you don't quit struggling, I will send another monster after your friends princess." I froze and looked at my friends in horror.

Tuxedo Mask yelled," Put her down Diamond or I will be forced to kill you!" Diamond laughed and whispered in my ear " Princess I am going to kiss you now and you are going to let me or i will hurt your friends."

I was surprised that Prince Diamond would go to that much trouble just to get me to kiss him. So he turned me to face him," Instead of putting her down I think i will kiss her and see if her Prince is willing to show himself." He leaned forward 'till our lips touched.

There was a bright pool of green light that lifted up Tuxedo Mask, I was so surprised that I pulled away from Prince Diamond to look at him when he finally came down. He was in armor and without his mask as well, It was Darien Shields! who knew?

I couldn't believe it, I buried my face into Prince Diamonds shoulder to hide the tears that had started to fall down my cheeks. And as to hide from the scouts my feeling for Prince Endymion.

But Prince Diamond came to the wrong conclusion, "Oh, look Endymion she is scared of you." he told him.

That simply wasn't true when I suddenly remembered that we shared a telepathic link. " I'm not scared of you my love, I'm scared for you. If you get any closer he will kill you love. Bye my love and Scouts." I thought to him.

Then we simply vanished and was transported to somewhere very cold and very unfamiliar to me at least, Prince Diamond seemed right at home in this strange place.

" Welcome Princess Serenity to your new home, Planet Nemesis." He said when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.


	3. New Home

Authors' Note- Thank you for all the reviews, It helps me feels more confident to keep writing my stories about my favorite characters and shows. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters.

New Home

I pulled away and shivered from the chilly atmosphere. I looked around me and found the Planet Nemesis to be a frozen wasteland. Maybe it's just the outskirts that are this cold and frozen.

Prince Diamond looked at me worried, "Princess Serena are you alright?" he asked.

"I….I'm fine it….it's just r…really cold." I answered.

"Will you let me transport us to someplace warmer?" he asked as he opened up his arms to me in silent offering.

"No, that's alright I'm able to transport myself, thank you though for the offer." I replied smiling meekly.

"That's okay, May I give you a gift." He asked simply, while pulling out a beautiful black diamond pendant.

I nodded acceptance of his generous gift. He stepped up behind me as he slipped it around my neck, asking me to lift my hair so he could clasp it together. It suddenly got colder and it felt like the atmosphere dropped at least a dozen or so more degrees since we came here.

"Princess may I warn you not to try to go back to your friends, it will only tire you out," he said as transported himself to his palace.

Soon as he disappeared my shivering suddenly stopped completely, I sat down stubbornly tried to get back to my friends but it seemed every time I tried I hit an unseen barrier that kept me from going anywhere.

I eventually gave up and reluctantly went to Prince Diamonds' castle. He simply stood there waiting for me, "Finally you come, I did try to warn you that trying to get back there would tire you out, but you seemed to have exhausted you completely, perhaps a bit after dinner I could show you to your room so you could rest and tomorrow you will receive the full tour of my kingdom." He said.

I simply nodded as I followed him to the dining room, as we walked in I was amazed by its beauty. The walls were a pretty light blue with gold trim and it seemed like the lavender roses that were painted on the walls moved with an unseen breeze which blew their amazing scent around the room.

Diamond pulled a seat out so I may sit down. I smiled at him as I took my seat and quietly thanked him.

"If you will excuse me, I will see as to why it is taking so long for dinner." He said as he walked towards the kitchen and went through a couple of swinging doors.

A little black kitten hopped up into my lap and started to purr, when Prince Diamond stormed back into the dining room in a foul mood, which in turn suddenly brighten when he noticed the kitten.

"Wow, this is quite a surprise; Apollo usually never lets anyone besides me to pick him up. But it seems he has quite a soft spot for you princess." He smiled.

I smiled in return, for that I had just remembered that I could use telepathy through little Apollo, and was filling Luna in on what was happening.

`" Really, I never knew that you were a fan of black cats as well as I am, You do know I also have a black cat at home, her name is Luna for the moon." I said as I finished communicating with Luna.

Prince Diamond was looking at me in surprise; I think it was because I was talking to him. So I said, "Is our meal almost ready my prince?"

"It is Princess." He smiled as he answered.

It almost as if on cue, the servants were beginning to bring in trays filled with amazing smelling food that soon had my stomach growling with hunger. This was a painful reminder of how hungry I was.

"Prince Diamond, all of this smells heavenly." I complimented as a girl sat one of the littlest trays before me and lifted its cover to reveal an elk steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots laced over white rice.

"Why thank you, Princess I appreciate the sentiment. I do hope you enjoy dinner tonight. I did plan according to my memory of your favorite foods." He said.

His words left me dazed and confused, I made a mental note to ask him later what he meant. As dinner went on, we exchanged some more pleasantries. Soon it neared the end of the meal, the conservation softly died to a comfortable silence.

The servants entered in quietly and cleared the table, "Prince Diamond would you like to take a walk with me before we retire for the night?" I asked hoping he would accept my proposal.

"Princess, I would love to take a walk with you, and I have the perfect place." He replied as stood.

He guided me to an outdoor garden that filled my gaze with the most heavenly sight with white roses as far as the eye can see, and was bathed in the glorious full moons light. " Oh, Prince Diamond its amazing" I said in pure shock.

"Thank you Princess." He replied simply as we began to walk on the many paths in silence.


End file.
